


Crasher Catching (remix of 'into dust')

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Deception, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his daughter's wedding, Erik notices a man perusing the buffet table whom he is sure was not on the guest list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crasher Catching (remix of 'into dust')

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [into dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489017) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl). 
  * In response to a prompt by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl) in the [xmen_remix_madness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Previous remixes: [one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/806333), [two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1345159), [three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2093520), [four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2072391), [five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2058198), [six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2101257), [seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2101233), [eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2106165), and [nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2139843).
> 
> URL of fic is only XMFC fic: for any DoFP fics, look here: http://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/works?fandom_id=945109
> 
> My safe story is: http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/2263953
> 
> I'm fine with my non-XMFC/DoFP stories being remixed.
> 
> If my collab partners are participating, I don't think there's a problem with doing our combined efforts.
> 
> I'm cool with being remixed in a different medium.

Santa Fe in August. Who gets married in Santa Fe in August? "My daughter, that's who," Erik muttered to himself as he took another sip of his wine, willing the sun to go down just the extra bit more to be out of his eyes completely. 

The Posada was a beautiful resort and the staff was wonderful; they just couldn't magically make it twenty degrees cooler. At least there was nothing else anyone could complain about, Erik thought. The wedding had gone perfectly. Lorna was clearly over the moon and Erik had to grudgingly admit that Alex was far from the worst person she could have picked to marry. 

Someone moved between his eyes and the blindingly bright sunset and Erik felt like saying 'don't move' but manfully refrained. It was someone bald, which was funny because the wedding was small and Erik knew nearly everyone there, and he was certain none of the guests were bald. It was hard to make out his features at that moment because the sun was giving him a halo, but perhaps he was a relative of Alex's?

Erik stood up and casually walked over the the buffet line where the man was selecting some petit fours and baklava. _A sweet tooth,_ Erik thought irrelevantly. The man seemed to notice him then and actually did a double take. Erik raised an eyebrow at him and smiled slightly. He picked up a plate as well; the sweets did look good. 

"Are you here with the bride or the groom?" the man asked Erik, his blue eyes flashing mischieviously. 

"I'm the father of the bride," Erik said, amused when the man's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks flushed. "I paid for all this. Well," he caught himself. "My ex paid for the food. So please, fill up."

“It all looks wonderful,” the man said, and Erik thought he might see a touch of color rushing to his cheeks.

"You must be a friend of Alex's," Erik said casually to the man. He was feeling more and more entertained as he realized the bald man was there under false pretenses. He wondered how long he would try to keep up the charade. 

"I'm, uh." The man bit his lip, a surprisingly young-looking action for someone Erik had judged to be close to his own age. "I have to admit, I don't really know anyone here."

"You don't?" Erik feigned confusion as the man's cheeks grew redder. He stepped a little closer and lowered his voice. "Would you like to?"

The man looked up at Erik (he was a little shorter than Erik, which Erik found very attractive, actually) and his mouth fell open slightly in surprise. Erik's eyes were drawn to his lips for a moment before he let a smile curl his lips again and returned his gaze to the man's blue eyes. The man very deliberately closed his mouth and returned Erik's smile. "I'm Charles," he said. He put his plate in his left hand and offered his right to shake even though they were standing so close that it was a little awkward. 

"Erik." Erik took the hand and pressed it to his lips instead, his eyes locked with Charles' eyes. 

"Are you staying at this hotel, Erik?" Charles asked softly. He set down the plate of sweets. 

"Of course. Would you like to see my room?" Erik said in a low voice, a voice full of promise. 

"I think I would," Charles said. He took a step back and swept his arm out. "Lead the way."


End file.
